Aku Selalu Bersamamu
by Nichi Aorena
Summary: "Daritadi mukamu merah, jangan memaksakkan diri. Ayo naik." / Aku. Harus. Optimis. / don't worry I always with you. / maaf telat update.. RnR please? :)
1. Chapter 1

YA TUHAN! Orang tuaku.. Pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

**_Aku Selalu Besamamu_**** by Nichi Aorena**

**fanfic from ****_Naruto_**** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Douzo ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hello Tokyo!

* * *

Hiks..

Hiks..

Hiks..

Hiks..

Coba banyangkan jika orang tua-mu meninggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sudah siap? Yakin hanya itu persiapanmu? Itu semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang tahu.

Kau mau apa? Menangis? Meratap? Yakin orang tuamu bisa bahagia karena kelakuanmu?

Aku, sebisa mungkin menerima ini dengan lapang dada. Tak kupungkiri air mata terus menetes dimataku.

Aku menatap kedua nisan almarhum orang tuaku. Wajah lesu, mata sembab, siapa tahu, ada hati yang memancarkan kekuatan.

"Ibu.. Ayah. Kalian selalu bersamaku?"

"Aku janji, akan membanggakan kalian. Didikan ayah dan ibu akan sangat berguna bagiku. Terima kasih banyak" setelah itu aku berdoa sejenak dan menaburkan beberapa kelopak bunga.

"Beristirahatlah yang tenang.."

=ninaninaninanina=

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo?"

"Maksud Bibi Yamanaka? Maaf, aku masih ingin di Konoha. Rumah ini sangat nyaman."

"Kau yakin? Bibi rasa sudah saatnya kamu berkembang, kamu tenang saja ada anakku -Ino- di Tokyo. Kalian akan bersekolah disana. Sekolahnya bagus, aku yakin Sakura-chan akan mudah untuk menggapai cita-cita disana!"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan biayanya? Apakah aku tinggal bersama Ino?"

"Tenang saja, semua sudah kuatur."

=ninaninaninanina=

Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku ke Tokyo ya. Maaf kalau aku pergi jauh-jauh. Sakura akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik.

Sampai jumpa Konoha..

[TOKYO!]

Sakura Haruno, murid kelas 1 Tokyo Senior High School. Tahun ajaran baru ini semua siswa menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Tentu tidak mudah bersekolah disini. Test masuknya sangat sulit. Beruntung sekali selain lulus test, aku juga dapat beasiswa disini.

Aku tinggal di apartement sederhana di Tokyo bersama Ino. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku menyusulnya ke Tokyo setelah sekian lama kami berpisah.

Aku memasuki ruang kelas 1-A. Asing sekali. Dan lihat! Semuanya nampak glamour, aku jadi minder.. Sepertinya di sekolah ini memang hampir sepenuhnya berisi orang-orang kaya.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Duduk sendiri.. Ya sampai teman sebangkuku yang entah siapa duduk di sebelahku. Atau memang aku akan selalu sendiri..

Memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan, semuanya nampak sudah akrab, aku harus bagaimana?

Masa orientasi siswa. Kakak-kakak OSIS ini meskipun menyebalkan tapi lumayan baik karena melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik untuk membimbing kami.

"HEY KAU DIPOJOK SANA!"

"E-eh?" Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"KEDEPAN KELAS!"

"Ba-baik"

"Kau tau sopan santun?"

"Aku minta maaf senpai."

"Apa yang kau lamunkan heh?"

"..."

"Kau kuhukum!" Wajahku yang selumnya menunduk, kiri mendongak menatap senpaiku takut-takut. Harus kuterima, ini semua salahku melamun disaat senpai sedang bicara.

"Kau harus gombalin salah satu cowok disini!"

"Nani?!" Kataku pelan.. Aduh bagaimana ini. Aku menatap teman-temanku. Siapa?

"Hmm.. Nah. Dia saja. Ayo gombal!"

"Ba-baik"

Tap. Tap. Tap. Kakiku melangkah menuju mejanya. Kulihat banyak suara-suara berbisik. Oh tampan sekali, pantas saja. Mungkin dia Fansnya banyak.

"AYO MULAI!"

"A-ano.. Kamu suka pelajaran kimia ya?" Seketika kelas hening.

"Hn." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya keren, aku menelan ludahku dan berkata..

"Oh aku juga suka! Pantes hati kita kovalen! Hehe..." Aamiin, doaku malu-malu.

Canggung, oh no. Rasanya malu, mengerikan, ahh bisa-bisa dia ilfeel.

Aku seharian ini hanya diam di kelas. Menikmati pemandangan dari jendela. Aku memandanginya lewat jendela, bayangannya terpantul disini. Rambut hitam, mata onyx, kulit pucat, tinggi tegap, aaah makin tampan ketika dia membaca buku.

=ninaninaninanina=

Seminggu berlalu, aku mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri disini. Meskipun 'sendiri', aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Itu yang terpenting.

Sedangkan Ino, dia ada di kelas sebelah - 1-B. Huuuah, makanya aku merasa kesepian.

Aku mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Palang Merah Remaja. Memang tidak begitu memiliki prestasi, peminatnya juga sedikit sekali, dan sana aku terpilih menjadi wakil ketua PMR. Ketuanya, kelas 2 jurusan IPS, yaitu Shimura Sai.

Apa kebiasaanku dikelas? Diam. Haha. Cuma itu.

Hei! Kau yakin cuma diam? Iya sih cuma diam. Tapi pandanganku tak bisa lepas begitu saja dari muka datar yang menawan itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Keluarga Uchiha tentu semua sudah tau! Kaya, terpandang, berkelas, perusahaan besar yang kini menguasai beberapa pasar global.

Aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengusik keluarga Uchiha, aku hanya bisa menikmati perasaan sepihakku.

=ninaninaninanina=

Aku berjalan di koridor lantai bawah menuju ruang UKS. Disinilah tempat sehari-hariku di sekolah ini -selain dikelas tentunya. Aku hanya ingin UKS terawat, meskipun hanya wakil ketua aku tak ingin ketua merasa kerepotan untuk mengurus kegiatan perempuan ini.

Deg.

Langkahku terhenti saat tiba-tiba di depanku ada Uchiha-san. Ah tampan sekali, mukaku! Mukaku memanas. Aku menundukan kepalaku kembali..

Melangkah dengan gugup menyingkir dari jalannya, dan menjauh darinya.. lagi.

Ruang UKS sepi, hanya ada aku disini. Pikiranku melayang ke Uchiha-san. Ketenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tanganku diatas meja. Ngantuk, hanya tidur 3 jam semalam. Tugas pekerjaan rumah berhasil menyiksaku, SMA memang berat.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lukamu harus segera diobati!"

"Hn."

"Tak usah sok kuat deh!"

Suara siapa itu? Sasuke?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Yo! Sakura-san, temanku ini kakinya terluka. Obati ya!"

"Eh? Ba-baik."

HAH. Temanmu itu Sasuke? Uchiha-san? Sesuai dugaanku, mukaku akan memanas ketika melihatnya. Semerah apa wajahku sekarang?

Sasuke duduk di salah satu ranjang, aku mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Ma-maaf jika rasanya perih. Tahan ya.."

"Hn."

Aku memberikan cairan alkohol 70% pada luka di lutut kirinya, lalu betanie, kapas, perban, lalu selesai! Semudah itu kah? TIDAAAK. Aku gugup! 8(_)8

Wajahnya datar menatapku. Rasanya pasti perih, apakah Uchiha-san tidak punya ekspresi lain selain muka datar itu?

"Selesai. Lain kali hati-hati ya Uchiha-san. Semoga cepat sembuh!" Rentetan kalimat yang sedari tadi sudah kupersiapkan kini meluncur juga dari bibir ku. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Hn" balasnya singkat.

"Heheheh. Terima kasih ya. Bye~" Naruto-san yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan smartphonenya kini menampakkan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu dia bersama Uchiha-san meninggalkanku di ruangan ini.

"Haaaaaaah..." Ungkapku lemah ketika ruangan ini sepi kembali.

**Aku Selalu Bersamamu**

**-» To Be Continue «-**

[Author Note]

Halo! Nina kembali bersama cerita prequel dari "Nikki: My Birthday". Semoga mina-sama suka. Dari awal memang fic itu akan kubuat cerita lanjutan versi lengkapnyaa. Makanya fic itu sedikit menggantung hehehe.

Untuk updatenya, mungkin chapter dua akan di publish Jum'at besok. Maaf kalo lama, sebisa mungkin Nina akan update kilat.

See you again ( ^-^)/

Thanks for Reading! Mind you to Review this chap?


	2. Chapter 2

"Selesai. Lain kali hati-hati ya Uchiha-san. Semoga cepat sembuh!" Rentetan kalimat yang sedari tadi sudah kupersiapkan kini meluncur juga dari bibir ku. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Hn" balasnya singkat.

"Heheheh. Terima kasih ya. Bye~" Naruto-san yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan smartphonenya kini menampakkan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu dia bersama Uchiha-san meninggalkanku di ruangan ini.

"Haaaaaaah..." Ungkapku lemah ketika ruangan ini sepi kembali.

* * *

**_Aku Selalu Bersamamu _****by Nichi Aorena**

**Fanfic from****_ Naruto_**** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Douzo ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Ranjang tempat tadi Uchiha-san duduk... Begitu menggodaku. Senang sekali rasaya Uchiha dan aku bisa sedekat itu. Aku melangkah menuju ranjang itu.

"Meski begitu, Uchiha-san jangan sering-sering sakit ya.." Lirih sakura.

E-eh? Ada handphone disini. Milik siapa? Mungkinkah itu punya Uchiha-san..? Ingin kulihat isinya, namun untuk mengoprasikan handphone itu aku harus mengetahui passwordnya. Sudahlah. Milik siapapun itu, handphone ini harus kuamankan dahulu.

=ninaninaninanina=

Jumat pagi ini aku ke sekolah dengan membawa handphone itu. Handphone ini sungguh berisik, sepertinya pemiliknya sangat sibuk dan terkenal tentunya. Uchiha-san sekali.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama, ah ulangan fisika. Konsentrasiku terpecah karena tidak melihat kehadiran Uchiha-san di kelas ini. Kemana dia?

Ketika jam istirahat, aku menghampiri Naruto-san yang sedang duduk sendirian. Wah, Uchiha-san sepertinya benar-benar tidak masuk hari ini.

"Ano, sumimasen. Naruto-san, apakah benar ini handphone milik Uchiha-san?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Yo! What?! Kenapa bisa ada ada padamu Sakura-chan? Iya ini milik Sasuke."

"Maaf, sepertinya handphone ini tertinggal di UKS kemarin."

"Oh, pantas WhatsApp-ku tidak dibalas."

"Uchiha-san kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia sakit?"

"Entahlah, tak ada kabar."

"Ano, besok kan libur. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan handphone ini bersamaku weekend ini, sepertinya Uchiha-san memerlukan handphone ini. Bisakah Naruto-san mengembalikannya ke Sasuke?"

"Oh iya, maaf Sakura-san karena Sasuke tidak hadir, mungkin aku akan menggantikan posisinya. Hari ini ada agenda di OSIS. Kau saja yang kerumahnya... Hehe."

=ninaninaninanina=

Pulang sekolah aku bergegas pergi ke kediaman Uchiha-san, ah mimpi apa aku sekarang. Punya kesempatan untuk ke rumahnya! Senang, khawatir juga sih, dan gugup.

Diperjalanan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli buah-buahan segar. Ah, buah apel terlihat enak. Semoga Uchiha-san mau memakannya.

Zraaach.. Hujan. Wah, drama sekali ini. Haruskah aku basah kuyup dan kerumahnya lalu memperlihatnya betapa besar pengorbananku padanya? Hush. Bicara apa kau Sakura.

30 menit berlalu hujan mulai reda, masih ada rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Namun aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku menaiki bis dan duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Sedikit lagi sampai.

=ninaninaninanina=

Aku telah sampai di gerbang rumahnya. Rumah minimalis, berdesign rumah jepang. Ini memang bukan kediaman keluarga Uchiha-san, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri bersama salah satu pelayannya di rumah ini karena jaraknya lebih terjangkau untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah. Aku baru tau itu dari Naruto-san.

.Tok.

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Ano, sumimasen. Aku Haruno Sakura. Apakah benar ini kediaman Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya, benar. Nona ingin bertemu dengannya? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan handphonenya."

"Oh baiklah, tunggu sebentar Nona. Silahkan masuk."

WAH! Uchiha-san? Bertemu dengannya?! Tunggu. Tunggu. Aku belum siap.

"Etto, tunggu Bi!"

"Ada apa Nona"

"Bi-biar kutitipkan handphone ini pada Bibi saja ya tolong berikan ini pada Uchiha-san, terima kasih"

"Maaf. Tidak bisa begitu Nona. Itu tidak sopan, tunggulah sebentar."

Oh Tuhan...

=ninaninaninanina=

"Sasuke-sama menyuruh saya untuk mengantar Nona masuk ke kamarnya. Ayo ikuti saya."

"..." Hah? Kau yakin?

.Tap. Rumah ini terawat, meskipun terlihat sudah tua sepertinya Bibi ini rajin sekali.

"Ini kamarnya. Masuk saja. Saya permisi dulu Nona."

"Terima kasih banyak Bi." Kami pun saling membungkukkan badan.

Saat-saat menegangkan, kurapihkan dahulu rambutku, pakaianku, ah handphonenya. Selesai. Go!

.Tok.

"Masuk."

Kubuka pintunya. Hhhh, kutahan napasku sejenak. Uchiha-san kini sedang berkutik dangan laptopnya dan beberapa tumpukkan buku berada di atas spring bed bersamanya. Rajin sekali.

"Ano, sumimasen. Uchiha-san, handphonemu tertinggal.."

"Hn."

Dengan gugup aku memberikannya pada Uchiha-san, tanganku gemetaran. Ah, santai Sakura. Please enjoy.

"Duduklah." Kata Uchiha-san disertai gestur wajahnya yang menunjukkan pinggir kasurnya. What..

"Baik, terima kasih." Ah bodoh, kenapa kau turuti. Memangnya kau yakin bisa bertahan lama disini. Emang kau mau apa lagi Sakura? Innerku terus ngomel. Huh.

"Ano, Uchiha-san ini untukmu.." Kataku takut-takut sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi buah yang telah kubeli tadi.

"Hn?" Kulihat Uchiha-san mengangkat sebelah alisnya.. OhMyGod. Keren sekali! *meleleh*

"A-aku pikir Uchiha-san hari ini sakit.. Uchiha-san sudah sehat?"

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya bangun kesiangan."

"Hah? Oahahah." Refleks aku tertawa. Aduh. Apakah ini sopan. Tapi alasannya lucu, diluar dugaan sekali.

"E-eh, maaf Uchiha-san.." Sesalku formal.

"Uchiha-san, hari ini ada ulangan fisika, ada pr bahasa inggris soalnya sudah dikirim senpai ke e-mailmu, lalu ada tugas Seni Budaya kelompok." Infoku sekilas agar memecegah terjadinya keheningan. Ayolah, kesempatan baik.

"Hn. Kau sudah dapat kelompok?" Balasnya dengan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada laptopnya itu.

"E-etto, belum... Uchiha-san mau sekelompok denganku?" WHAT, bicara apa aku barusan? Frontal sekali. Aaaah, habis sudah..

"Hn, baiklah." Ucapnya datar.

"Oke... Tugasnya membuat seni rupa macanegara. Mau kaligrafi Cina? Atau motif Batik Indonesia saja ya?" Kataku sok tegar menghadapi kegugupan ini.

"Hn, terserah."

.

.

.

Diluar masih hujan rintik-rintik, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini.. Sudah cukup hari ini, aku sangat bersyukur. Uchiha-san bisa sedikit lebih bersahabat rupanya.

Namun niatku terhenti ketika Uchiha-san menutup laptopnya. Dia lalu membuka bungkusan buah tadi.

"Masih hujan, makanlah." Uchiha-san menggelindingkan apelnya di kasur ini ke arahku.

"Nani? Ti-tidak, terima kasih Uchiha-san. Kau saja yang makan." Aku pun menggelindingkan kembali apel tersebut kearahnya.

"Masih ada apel lain." Dia menggelindingkan kembali apelnya ke arahku lagi.

"Uchiha-san kan sedang sakit, makan buah yang banyak ya.. Hehe." Aku lagi-lagi menggelindingkan apelnya.

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Etto, tapi Uchiha-san bangunnya kesiangan pasti lelah. Kau saja yang makan."

"Apelnya diberi racun heh?" Dapet ide dari mana dia kata-kata seperti itu. Menyinggung sekali.

"Okeoke aku makan, tapi uchiha-san juga." Apel yang beputar ke arahku itu aku tangkap.

Setelah mencuci apel di wastafel kamar Uchiha-san. Aku memberikan salah satu apelnya pada Uchiha-san. Dan kami makan apel bersama.

Uchiha-san menyalakan televisinya dan kami makan apel sambil menonton acara tv bersama. "Kami?" Kata itu menggema dihatiku.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, aku permisi dulu ya. Terima kasih banyak." Aku pun membungkukkan badan.

Tiba-tiba... "Biar kuantar."

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih Uchiha-san.." Kataku sungkan dan kaget tepatnya.

Uchiha-saan masuk kedalam garasinya dan keluar membawa sebuah sepeda.

"Daritadi mukamu merah, jangan memaksakkan diri. Ayo naik." Merah? Perhatian heh? Lihatlah mukanya saja tetap datar begitu, kutahan hatiku ini agar tidak terbang pergi jauh-jauh.

"Ba-baik.." Sepedanya memiliki bangku penumpang, ini bukanlah sepeda yang dipakai sasuke tiap harinya.

Aku duduk dibelakangnya, ingin rasanya memegang erat pinggangnya, tapi itu tak mungkin. Aku cukup tau diri. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat penyangga besi di bawah bangkuku.

Aku menunjukkan arah dimana tempat tinggalku pada Uchiha-san. Ah, terasa sekali jarak kami begitu dekat saat ini.

Akhirnya, membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai. Kulihat beberapa bulir peluh membasahi pelipisnya, ditambah lagi dengan latar belakang langit senja. Keren sekali, tampan, ah.. Cepat sekali berlalu.

"Terima kasih banyak Uchiha-san, mau mampir ke apartementku?"

"Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Kata-katanya selalu singkat, tapi hari ini... Huah, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Aku. Harus. Optimis.

=ninaninaninanina=

"Hei Sakura, baru pulang? Darimana saja?"

"Hehe, iya."

"Ih kau ini.."

Aku pun menaruh tasku dan bersiap-siap mandi. Entah mengapa, senyuman terus terpantri di wajahku.

"Sakura, kau aneh sekali daritadi senyum-senyum terus!"

"Hehe, maaf Ino" bibir ini sudah kuajak untuk biasa saja, tapi dia selalu reflek menarik diri keatas membentuk lengkungan yang manis :)

* * *

Aku Selalu Bersamamu

-» To Be Continue «-

* * *

[Author Note]

Halo! Nina kembali lagi..maaf telaaat m(_ _)m

Ano, fanfic ini.. Apa feelnya berasa? Kalo nggak, bilang ya. Maaf sebelumnya ^^

Lalu.. Bagaimana chapter depan? Entahlah plot mengalir begitu saja, mungkin fic ini memerlukan chapter yang banyak. Maaf kalau perchapternya isinya sedikit. Oh iya, makasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview ceritaku. ^ ^

Nina tau masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai chapter ini, baca juga chapter-chapter berikutnya ya! Oh iya, mohon reviewnya ya.. Kritik, saran komentar atau apalah, Nina masih butuh bimbingan kayaknya kyahahah liat aja fic ini masih berantakan (/)v

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Review please :3


End file.
